Of Pranks And Broomsticks
by the midnight stalker
Summary: Kellie (fem harry) just wanted to have fun on her last school year after a full summer not be invited to join a super hero group called the avengers or meet the god of mischief himself and if that wasn't enough but be chosen to represent her school in some competition in England add that said god started to court her well...Kellie just glad she remembered her gun and black belt
1. prologue

It was a stormy night when one young Kellie violet potter defeated the greatest dark lord since Morgana le fey or so they claimed. And all she had to show for it was a small scar on her forehead and the loss of her loving parents but not all was good for while are young hero slept sinister plots about her began and all from one man Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster of the esteemed school Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. Now you may ask why a headmaster would be having sinister thoughts of a child not even one...or a child at all for that matter. You see Albus Dumbledore a man of 150 give or take a few years would be described as eccentric but brilliant and while that is true there are darker parts to his psyche then most would think. You see the loss of his dear friend and lover Gellert Grindelwald to what he would describe the dark side cost him more than he let one his strive to eradicate all things dark was one side effect his need for fame another. so while the rest of wizarding Britan was celebrating he left the child Savior to his maternal aunt knowing that she would not be treated as a part of the family but a slave at least...that's what he thought. Albus Dumbledore made one mistake that night and that was thinking that petunia and Vernon dursly would not welcome the child into their family but stay anywhere in Britain. As it was the minuet petunia saw her cute niece she packed everything that her family owned put her own son in the back of the car and told Vernon that they were moving to a nice house in America as her prediction had come true. Because while petunia dursly was not a witch she was a very powerful seer something only her late sister and husband knew about and had seen the trouble Albus Dumbledore would cause for her niece and her family if they stayed anywhere near England as it was Britain would not see their child saviour for many years. And when she would return it would only be with her closest allies...and pranking buddy

* * *

there you go what do you think this is only the start but still hope you would like to keep reading this story if no the go away cause while some flame are ok ( yes I do know that i need a beta but I am using this so I can improve my writing for my GCSE'S test papers cause no one is going to check that are they) some are really stupid if you don't like then don't read this only a bit of fun so if you dislike stories like this stop _**reading!**_


	2. 15 years later

**15 years later**

"Get up quickly you're gonna be late for practice" a voice outside the bedroom door shouted the girl inside of the room however just rolled over an "Its 6 am on a Sunday please let me sleep" was moaned/shouted through the door. a large sigh could be heard from outside and the decidedly female voice replied "you know you have to go or your sensei will just come looking for you and you know what happened last time" this time the girl sat up quickly "I'm up I'm up" the girl all but screamed. Chuckling the women now identified as petunia dursly left her very beautiful 16 year old niece to get ready for her Aikido practice. It had been 15 years since that awful night that had left her niece orphaned and in the clutches of that meddling old man,or so he thought anyway. She had made sure he could not find Kellie and that her vaults were sealed so he couldn't steal from her either. Also she and her husband had signed their niece up for a lot of self defense classes Kellie (or kill to her friends) could now fire most gun's use a bow and arrow better than most people and became one of the youngest students to become a black belt and stay at the same level as her sensei in america, its now only experience that stopped her from being better than him...and the fact that she will never be as crazy as him or so she hoped. While her niece was making her proud her son was not being idle he had become the under 18 heavyweight champion for boxing the captain of the basketball team and an amazing runner for his school track team. All in all she was very proud of her two children and could not wait to see the people they would become but while she and her husband had been ensuring that she were both well prepared, they had not forgotten about their niece's magic education and had enrolled her in a school that had both mundane classes (the term muggle can be offensive) but magic also it is just like a normal high school only with more classes and longer hours...

Our young hero while her aunt was thinking was running around the room like a headless chicken getting her things ready she did not want a repeat of the day that will not be named. Her friends had laughed at her for calling it that but in all honesty it had scared her really bad I mean who would want there sensei burst through the wall dressed as Gai from Naruto spandex and all and then start shouting about how unyouthful she is being that being said she did not want a repeat at all. Just as she finished getting ready she looked in the mirror she had definitely grown out of that awkward stage all teenagers get her knee length black hair was done up in a plat that came to her low back she had gotten her mother's perfect figure which her martial arts had only helped and amazing gem like green eyes all in all she had grown into a very beautiful girl. Maybe that's why her cousin had taken to walking her to school it wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself but she did make a nice target she thought giving herself a final look over hair up check, aikidōgi on check, hakama in bag properly check alrighty time to go she had a final look around her room that had all her favourite things in it her gun in its case (she got a licence a year ago) on the bed side her bow and arrows on the wall meant to look like decoration (she has a licence for that to but best to surprise any enemies you may have) and finally her lovely, warm, inviting and...ok she had to stop these thoughts or she would just back to sleep. Think sensei in spandex ok that did it without turning back she ran from her room down the stairs through the kitchen yelling her goodbyes to her cousin and uncle who were not shocked at her running out the house like it was on fire just nodding and wishing her luck for her day not knowing what was about to happen or that kellie's life was about to get flipped on its head...

* * *

hay guy's thanks for the amazing review's and comments and while my spelling may get a bit annoying I am getting a lot better and my friend has started to check it for me. anyway for any of you who thinks that I am making her too powerful well my best friend who is 12 now by the way when she was 9 her karate teacher said she could be a black belt and the only reason she wasn't was because you have to be 16 also I am not sure how different the schools are in america the here in england so if i make a mistake and any of you know the real times marks etc please leave a comment or something as it would be really helpful thank you please keep reading and enjoy oh and sorry for the short chapters I am going to try to get a new one up everyday instead of making them really long thanks bye bye

cat

peace out people XDXDXD


	3. dynamic entry?

Kellie managed to get to her sensei's dojo in record time (5 minutes 26 seconds to be accurate). And was in fact about ten minutes early and as she did not have a key unlike her sensei she had to wait outside. She decided to sit in the position her sensei taught her in case of an attack so she could meditate for the next ten minutes of so. As she had her eyes closed she did not see the two people who were wearing rather interesting outfits walk up to her. The man out of the pair but his hand on her shoulder and was about to talk until Kellie flipped him on to his back thinking it was her sensei "come on you have to do better than th..."she was about to continue until she opened her eyes to see not her sensei on the floor but a short sandy haired guy in full body protection with a bag of arrows on his back. "Omg i am so sorry I thought you were my sensei trying to creep up on me" Kellie exclaimed blushing a bit but not really looking all that sorry as her eyes were shining with barley contained glee.

The women with him his partner Kellie thought was trying not to laugh at his predicament but failing rather miserably at that "haha you got taken down by a sixteen year old girl" the women who had to be in her early twenties or maybe nineteen had short read hair styled into a fashionable wave was also wearing a full body black protection outfit with two small guns on her hips, they have to be with some form of government Kellie thought " a sixteen year old who is a black belt on par with her sensei" she couldn't help but glare at the women. The women held her hands up "alright I wasn't trying to offend you anyway I am Natasha Romanova and by partner that is currently on the floor in Clint Barton but he prefers Hawkeye" Kellie looked at Natasha to see if she was lying she looked like she was telling the truth but she could have been a great liar.

Clint decided to speak up for the first time "um do you mind letting me up" Kellie looked down to see that she was still pinning him to the floor by his arm. "Oh sorry" Kellie slowly let him go in case he wanted revenge and got to her feet with him. Kellie making sure that her back wasn't to them backed up a little so she could run down a nearby ally if they posed a threat. "What do you guy's want if you are with the police then I didn't do what they accused me of" Kellie said the last bit rather fast Natasha and Clint looked rather confused "no we aren't with the police what have you done that makes you thing we are" Clint said his voice going disapproving at the end "um" Kelli looked around for a few seconds "don't you worry so who are you". It was Natasha who answered this time "we are with shield and have been sent to offer you a place in our new team who would deal with threats that normal people couldn't "Kellie looked at them before answering "first do I have a choice in this and please tell me that you people don't want me to join some form of team of super heroes "she stated rather dryly. Natasha and Clint looked very amused "about you having a choice... well not really but still and yes it is basically a team of super heroes we said the same thing when they asked us as well so don't worry" Clint answered looking a bit apologetic Natasha said nothing but gave Kellie a look saying she understood and that she did not want to join either really but to suck it up and to go with the flow."So what happens now" Kellie said rather awkwardly looking at Natasha and Clint "you are to come with us to get briefed and wait till we call you" Natasha said way to happily in her opinion but just as she was about to give a scathing remark her sensei flew in doing his own dynamic entry.

"Hello my young student how are you this lovely morning" her sensei said in greeting Kellie without looking at him whacked him around the head with a fan that came out of no were. "I am plotting murder sensei you are late again and its way to early to be that loud" she added at the end . Her sensei went to his corner to sulk before becoming just as bouncy, to the two shield agents who were not used to Kellie's sensei's behaviour just kind of stood there with their mouths open in shock and getting a little whiplash with his mood swings. "Um can we borrow your student for the day please? It's very important" Clint asked rather nervously to the strange man who now seemed to be reading a strange orange book (if anyone can get this tell me and the first one get to choose what happens to Kellie in the next chapter) "you say something" Kellie looked at her sensei in annoyance before hitting him with her fan that came out of nowhere. "you heard" was all the girl said her sensei sighed in sadness before putting the book away and looking at the agents "you may all she would be doing today is teach some of the newbie's whilst i read my precious" when he said precious he got a perverted look on his face which made Kellie hit him with the fan again which left Natasha wondering where it disappears to as it just seems to vanish after she hit her to all four of them they were being watched by a certain man who had been going through shields database and saw her in the recruit for avengers category and was wondering why needless to say he was impressed with what he saw not everybody could flip Hawkeye onto his back hell only the best could and she did it with ease. he couldn't wait to meet her maybe he would look into her meeting with fury it would provide him with some entertainment at least...

* * *

hey guys here's another chapter but really if you can guess where that reference is from I will let you pick what happen in the next chapter just leave a review with it in and you idea and the first one will get their idea put in my next chapter. also if you have some really amazing ideas I may put them in later. one another note thank you all for following or adding my story as a favourite it really made my day and as I said in the last chapter if you know any of the real times or grades in the schools or names of the martial arts move I would be really grateful if you told me as they might be different here in england thanks next chapter should hopeful up tomorrow bye

peace out cat


	4. Fury gets served Kellie style

Kellie was not having a good day first she had to wake up at 6 am on a Sunday! Then two agents from shield came and pretty much forced her to join some team of superheroes. now she had been shoved into the back of a car and blindfolded I mean who blindfolds people now a day's well when she meets the director or whoever the hell was in charge she would defiantly give them a piece of her mind. Now she was happy to annoy the agents Natasha and Clint and the driver whoever they are by asking are they there yet every five minutes and asking the most annoying questions she could come up with needless to say Natasha and Clint were about to kill her when they finaly arrived and they took of her blindfold

When all three of them got in the building the driver going someplace else the first thing Kellie did was hit the two agents with her fan and yell at them for blindfolding her then look around curiously as she had never been inside a government facility before. It had long clean white hallways with doors that seemed to go nowhere but everywhere and made her natural curiosity bubble to the surface and had her almost key word almost peek in a door the hand Natasha had on her shoulder stopped her though. "Now don't go looking at things you shouldn't" she made it should like she was just commenting on the weather but both her and Clint could hear the threat in her voice.

They made it to an office without any incidents which was amazing considering her luck it was right in the middle of the building and must have been the biggest one there which led her to believe that this was the director's office. Natasha knocked on the door and waited till a muffled come in was heard before she opened it. Inside there was a tall bald black man wearing the same black outfit as Clint but with a trench coat and an eye patch on his left eye all in all it was exactly like Kellie had pictured for the director for an organisation like shield. He had a good look at her before speaking "welcome to shield I am happy you agreed to become an avenger" before he could continue Kellie interrupted him "It's not like you gave me a choice and what is up with the blind fold really who uses blindfolds anymore in this day and age" her voice rising a little bit at the end of her rant. The man just blinked before continuing with what he was going to say "I am Nick Fury and I am the leader and Director of Shield and the avenger you were chosen because of your amazing talent with your martial arts gun firing and your experience with a bow and of course you skill with magic" the last bit was like he just added it on at the end completely disregarding the fact that with two little word she could have him screaming in pain of in fits or giggles.

Kellie gave Nick Fury her most why should I care look which made Natasha put a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing and turned around about to walk right out the door not even stopping at his surprise question of where are you going she didn't even stop to reply "I am going back to my dojo as I could really care less at the second call me when we are about to get invaded from alien until then I don't ever want to see you face again". With that she walked right out of his office then his building until she reached an empty ally where she aparated to the ally next to her dojo and walked in like nothing had ever happened. Her sensei had looked up from the newbie her age and practily ran over too her where he hugged her muttering something about cute little students and orange books. He then yelled to the class that she was in charge and she would be teaching them and ran out most likely to read his perverted book without her hitting him. He left an amused student and a lot of confused faces in his wake. Kellie continued her day like normal not knowing that the very next day she would get a call from shield and an alien army coming to take over well she should not have jinxed it should she?

* * *

hey guy's thanks for all the review and yep Kellies sensei is a mix between gai and kakashi of naruto I thought it would be funny for someone to have the enthusiasm of gai and the perveness and lateness of kakashi (sigh) girls it seems there is doomed to be at least one pervert in every story but don't worry there won't be that much of him in here any one know a good name for him by the way? thx for the support and I am trying to correct the spelling mistakes bare with me any way see you tomorow bye

peace out

cat :)


	5. Kellie meets Phil

She had to jinx it didn't she Kellie thought to herself as her Aunt woke her up saying that there was a man from the government waiting for her. to her Aunts credit though she was not acting frazzled like most would do if a man in black asked for their niece but calm like this sort of thing happened every day. The only thing that showed that it didn't was the worry in her eyes not for herself but for her only niece. "I can tell them to go away and come back later if you want" she offered her eyes shining at a chance to yell at the man who woke her up rather rudely. Kellie shook her head at her Aunts apparent glee at the thought of shouting at the mystery man "no don't worry I told them not to call unless it was life or death it must be much worse if they gave me a house visit" though if it was only about her yelling at Nick fury she would beat the hell out of the man downstairs. She walked down stairs taking her time just to annoy the man that's what he gets for waking me up on my only day for a lie in she thought vindictively to herself but by her Aunts little giggle she might have mumbled it out loud.

When she got downstairs her Aunt pushed her gently towards the living room with the promise of coffee in a few moments, she walked in and had a good look at the man well it was not Clint the man was a few inches smaller and had less hair…and he was wearing a suit all in all he looked like an office worker not an agent. "Pleasure to meet you I am Phil Coulson and I am with Shield" "I guessed" Kellie stated rather dryly Phil didn't seem fazed at her and just continued his little speech "I am here to bring you and one other team member to our HQ". At this Kellie got quite a bit angry "this had better be an Alien invasion as I do actually have a life you know and I am not some kind of personal monkey" Phil to his credit looked a bit remorseful at her little rant and rather amused and was about to say something when her Aunt walked in with a big cup of coffee.

When her Aunt had left Phil looked at her as said very seriously "you are very right at the moment there is a threat of alien invasion" Kellie almost spat out her coffee " really" she exclaimed in dread at his nod she started cursing. All that Phil got were jinxed myself my luck and some other things that would make a seasoned agent blush and something he had not expected to come out a 16 year old girls mouth. After she stopped cursing and finished her coffee he told her to bring her weapons and get reading for a possible fight and to bring some spare cloths as he did not know how long it would take till all the fuss ended.

Kellie ran upstairs to her room and put on a form fitting black T-shirt and some dark green cargo pants with lots of pockets in them. She also grabbed her bullet proof vest her Aunt had got her when she had started shooting and her wrist protector for her bow and arrows. And lastly she put on her gun and Quiver which was full of arrows and put some heavy duty combat boots on. She was more than ready for a fight and only grabbed her emergency packed bag which had some spear cloths and certain thing in in and her bow.

She made it downstairs after a good tem minuets to see Phil waiting by the door "come on we have to go pick up Tony stark and that always fun" the last bit he said was practically dripping in sarcasm "alright as long as you are not going to blindfold me again are you because I will send an evil bored –joker after you" with this she gave him one of her best glares that made Phil shiver a bit. Phil shook his head "don't worry I won't blindfold you or anything….who's the evil bored-joker?" he asked at the end quite curiously at that. Kelli just gave him a look that said you do not want to know "just…lets go just go yes" Phil quickly nodded.

They got in to a nice car a jaguar Xf if she was not mistaken and drove quickly to stark towers. When they there Phil showed the receptionist his badge and she let him right up they went in to this lift when a voice with an English accent if she was not mistaken asked them what they were here for Phil stated that he needed to see tony immediately. The voice that must have been a AI system told him that tony was out Phil rolled his eyes but continued asking for him until we got till the top floor where the door opened to see tony and a women who I recognised as pepper Potts kissing rather heavily. Phil cleared his voice very loudly "excuse me…

* * *

I am sorry but as I am sadly going to my dads were I am sad to say there is no way for me to write (goes and hangs myself in sadness) so my next update will be on monday hopefully and anyone who gets the bored-joker gets a virtul cookie (yum) oh and my nan has the jaguar Xf and she lets my ride with her its so awsome anyway

bye bye

peace

cat (ps if there is any spelling mistakes which there will be its cause I was rushed and couldent cheack it propaly thx)


	6. Kellie Meets Bruce

hay guys sorry for not updating ( doges flame thrower and other sharp objects) now that was a bit much were did you get those things any way here you go

* * *

This has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life was the thought going round Kellie's head at that second Tony and pepper were still having their heavy make out session until Phil coughed he looked embarrassed as well.

I kinda zoned out until Tony made a remark about the security which I had to snort at Tony turned to me and looked me up and down to the displeasure of pepper.

'And who are you' he asked a bit more flirty than I thought appropriate as he is what 8 years older 'Not your girlfriend and like what 8 years your junior' I saw pepper shoot me a thankful look.

'I am Kellie potter black belt and your team mate not that I had a choice in this though' at this I shot Phil a dirty look which to mine and Tony 's amusement made him go white and look slightly sorry.

I zoned out until Phil shook me out of my thoughts of duelling my friends when I get back by shaking my shoulder 'come on hopefully Tony will show up at base sometime soon in the mean time we should get to the jet before it leaves'.

The car ride was one word boring the only entertaining thing was Phil's face when I started singing secrets when the silence became too much for me to bear.

We got to the jet rather quickly considering New York's traffic which I heard was legendary for being very slow.

At the jet an agent took my bag off me and said it would be given back to me when it had been checked out I turned to the man

'If I find out one of you lot has so much as touched my undergarments so gods help you I will shove your gun so far up your arse you will be seeing bullets for weeks' I all but snarled.

The man's face was so funny that I almost burst out laughing it was only the look on the blondes face who I realised only seconds later was captain America himself that stopped me but when the guy I practically threatened went I burst out laughing.

Captain Blondie looked at me concerned 'are you alright ma'am' he looked so generally concerned that I had to stop laughing 'I am fine thank you his face was really funny'.

I was about to reply when a mousy brown haired man who was a bit taller than me but seemed rather gentle to be on a military base like this one if i was being honest with myself came over.

Captain Blondie obviously recognised him if his face was anything to go by 'Dr Banner I have heard a lot about you' Dr Banner looked a bit nervous.

'Bruce banner amazing at science and has breath taking anger management issues and is one of my heroes' I commented when I saw his face lose his smile when Captain Blondie greeted him.

I turned to him with a smile and extended my hand for him to shake 'pleasure to meet you I am Kellie and your teammate for the foreseeable future not that Nicky gave me much of a choice'.

Bruce gave me a look 'you too then' I nodded fake sadly 'yes but i will make his life hell you don't piss of a prankster' Bruce had a look of horror 'y y you're a prankster' I nodded a smirk makings its way across my mouth.

'I pity him I really do' Bruce murmured but the big grin made me think he couldn't wait till had my revenge Captain Blondie looked very lost at are exchange but just as he was about to ask what the hell was going on Natasha walked up to us 'Id come it's going to get a little hard to breath in a few minuets'

* * *

alright I need some names for some of Kellie's friends and sensei also should Loki be controlled or maybe doing it just for a laugh and I need some pranks for nicky thx

peace out

cat


	7. Pranks and sanity

**Ok hi everyone sorry about the long wait but I have a sixth period at school so not a lot of free time to write (crying in Emo corner) but I really like the reviews thanks the prank Ideas were epic loved the one ****ultima-owner**** came up with had me falling of my chair in laughter at the mental image but at Hell hath no's request I have decided to put their ages down as this is my story they are going to be quite a bit younger sooo here you go**

**Kellie: 16 (I think I mentioned that o_O)**

**Her sensei: 35 (still need a name...)**

**Sonia: 16 (Kellie's friend OC got name's from ****Purple 'N' Blue Wing****) **

**Rose: 16 (Kellie's friend OC got name's from ****Purple 'N' Blue Wing****)**

**Mickey: 16 (Kellie's friend OC got name's from ****Purple 'N' Blue Wing****)**

**Jack: 15 (Kellie's friend OC got name's from ****Purple 'N' Blue Wing****)**

**Natasha: 19Clint: 20**

**Tony: 24 (he's gonna be like A big brother)**

**Bruce: 24 (again a big brother who has MPD)**

**Thor: He's going to look like 23 (come on he's a god)**

**Loki: he is going to look about 20(...)**

**Speech "you Idiot"**

**Thoughts 'no you shut up'**

**Mind talking **hehehe yep that's what you were doing...

* * *

**Bored that is one good word that would describe Kellie potter at that moment she was told to leave her stuff in her room and look around for a bit until the rest of the team joined. **

**But as there was nothing to do she began plotting and when she began plotting she started to cackle and when she cackled Bruce ran from the room in fear. **

**That is what lead her to be sneaking around and putting traps everywhere not to harm people but to make them look ridicules. **

**As it were she had charmed Nicky's door so that when he walked in he would look like Might Guy and feeling rather bored she charmed agent hill door to make her look like Tsunade as well.**

**She had put the same charm on other random with different Naruto characters doors as well just in case. **

**It was just luck that captain Blondie walked through the door that made him wear Minato's outfit, it suited him really well so well in fact that every time she saw him she would bow and address him as hokage-sama. **

**It really confused him and everyone else...except for Bruce it seemed he had watched or at least read Naruto once. **

**Getting bored with naruto she charmed Nicky so that every time he spoke words like "I am a midget Cyclops" or "Don't hate me because I am beautiful..." would appear above him and the best part was he couldn't see it! **

**Bruce got a real kick out of it even Mr.-I-don't-have-humour (captain Blondie) laughed. **

**The final thing she did (which ended up with her in her room) was her going around yelling "ART IS A BANG UN" she had never seen anyone go the colour Nicky did**

"**MISS POTTER YOU WILL STOP THIS AT ONCE AND GO TO YOUR ASSIGNED ROOM UNTIL I TELL YOU TO COME OUT". **

**She had done what he said a bit miffed that he was treating her like some 5 year old but the look on his face was priceless. **

**Shaken out of her plotti... planning that's right planning ****yeah totally ****'shut up' Kellie ran to the where she knew the team to be just in time to see captain Blondie jump out the open door.**

"**He had better have a parachute on"**

**Natasha turned to me "No he jumped out without one for the shits and giggles" **

**You could practically see the sarcasm.**

**After about 20 minutes which was spent arguing with herself about whether or not she should try some ramen? Tony, Captain Blondie and two strangers walked through the still open door...**

'**How had she not noticed that' **cause your stupid **she had a feeling she had stuck out her tongue to herself she shrugged oh well not her problem...**

"**sooo who's the guy in tights" **

**Bruce who had just come in to see what had happened burst in to laughter soon followed by Natasha and Tony.**

"**This is Thor and his brother Loki" Captain Blondie didn't look as amused with my comments.**

**I was about to ask if Loki was the Loki god of mischief and mayhem but was thwarted by the evil Cyclops that is Nicky Danm.**

* * *

here we go I will try to update quicker and I need more prank ideas and things Kellie could do or say like refrences they would be nice cause I use loads of naruto one... some new ones would be nice but oh well please review with Ideas thx

cat peace out

(Ps IT'S my birthday tomorrow yay yay yay happy dance


	8. meeting Loki

Hay guy's sorry for the late post fanfiction blocked me! anyway read on

* * *

The next 10 minutes or so were a blur to Kellie as the Cyclops named Nicky had yelled out orders left right and centre and escorted Loki to his jail cell personally. He didn't even get to ask if Loki was THE Loki. She was ushered into a room with Bruce Captain Blondie and Tights as she was going to call him cause come on who wears tights anymore... Except Captain Blondie but he has an excuse!

_Loki walked directly up to the camera as was shown on Steve's computer screen before they all closed down._

"_He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce quipped trying not to show that he was upset by Loki's comments about him although it showed in his eyes._

_Kelli had to butt in if only to help her friend "oh yeah really I can just see myself having tea with him now" it worked as she could see Bruce give a small chuckle._

"_Loki's gonna drag this out," Captain Blondie predicted _

_Kelli snorted "you think" she mutters lowly so only Bruce could hear her._

_ "So, Thor, what's his play?"_

"_He has an army called the Chitauri," Tights informed the group, "They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I expect, for the Tesseract."_

"_An army…" Captain Blondie said sceptically, "…from outer space."_

_Kellie wacked her head on the table "I had to have Jinxed it didn't I"_

_She could see Bruce chuckling at her misfortune only to stop at the look on Captain Blondie's face._

"_So, he's building another portal," Bruce deduced, "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."_

"_Selvig?" Tights questioned clearly shocked to be hearing the name._

"_He's an astrophysicist," Bruce explained._

"_He's a friend," Tights replied simply Kellie felt sorry for the guy to have found out like that._

"_Loki has him under some sort of spell, along with one of ours," Natasha explained although it was clearly a touchy subject for her. Kelli had a felling it was Clint as she hadn't seen him about _

"

"_I want to know why Loki let us take him," Captain Blondie face brought up as it was clearly still bothering him, "he's not leading an army from here."_

_"You never know he could he is a god after all right" Kellie chimed in brightly_

"_I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Bruce suggested, "that guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Kellie fell of her chair at that _

"_Have care how you speak," Thor said imperiously, "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."_

"_He killed 80 people in two days," Natasha said disbelievingly as if wondering who would associate with the man after that family member or not Kellie secretly agreeing._

"_He's adopted," Thor was quick to point out upon hearing this room." Oi I am adopted" Kellie yelled not liking the reasoning at all Tights did look a bit apologetic at that though._

"_It think it's about the mechanics," Bruce theorised trying to break the awkward silence, "Iridium… what do they need the iridium for?"_

"_It's a stabilising agent," Tony said as she entered the room in a black T-shirt and jeans similar to what Kellie's cousin wore when he went out which was clearly what he wore under his suit._

"_I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland," Toni said returning to his conversation with Phil, "Keep love alive."_

_"Yeah keep love alive" Kellie cheered to further amuse Bruce_

"Phil_ clearly embarrassed that Tony was talking about this in front of the rest of the group which made Kellie laugh to his slight horror gestured that he should turn back to the other conversation topic. _

_"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD," Tony explained before pausing next to Thor, "no hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing."_

"_I apologise, I did not know…" Tights began._

"_I said no hard feelings," Tony reiterated as he made his way open to the computer screens before continuing with his explanation as if he had never stopped, "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Kellie getting a bit confused went over what he said slowly figuring he was right stopped and went along with it _

_He turned to face the computer screens before muttering, "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails," completely confusing all the SHIELD agents (and Kellie until she realised the Agent was playing a game) working on the floor. "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice but we did," he exclaimed pointing at a SHIELD agent sitting in the last row._

_ Kellie saw it was the same Agent she threatened and smiled creepily making him go pale._

"Tony_ frowned and briefly covered his left eye with her hand before asking, "How does Fury even see these?" _

"_He turns," Agent Hill said exasperatedly._

"_Sounds exhausting," Toni joked obviously knowing that Hill wouldn't see the humour in the situation. "No he's a Cyclopes" she randomly yelled out making Bruce, Tony and tights laugh. _

"_The rest of the raw materials," he continued suddenly back on track once more, "Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily," Kellie felt rather sad she had only just noticed he had not been there._

_He began clearing things from the screens only to have something to do with her hands she noticed, "The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."_

_As he spoke this last line he neatly slipped another similar tiny metal device to the force field from earlier onto the computer systems using his clearing of the screens as a cover._

_Only Kellie seemed to have noticed 'very slick' she thought completely impressed._

"_When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked._

"_Last night," Tony clarified, "the packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"_

"_Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Captain Blondie's asked clearly not comfortable with Tony's ability to process information so quickly. This made Kellie cackle to herself quietly _

"_He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Bruce said suddenly butting in._

"_Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect," Tony said walking forward visibly thrilled that someone understood what she had been saying._

"_Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce replied._

"_Finally, someone who speaks English," Toni said pleased. Kellie getting bored with all the science talk yelled that she was going to go see Loki the guys all caught up with talking and planning didn't notice her yell and Natasha just nodded._

_It took her all of five minute's to find Loki's cage she walked up to the glass and pulled a chair from nowhere to sit down in. This had got his attention._

_"If you are here to appeal to my better nature then you have wasted your time" he sneered _

_Kellie just gave him a I-am-not-impressed look and ignored his statement_

_"Is it true you tricked Thor into a dress to get his hammer back?" she asked eagerly_

"Pardon?" Loki seemed a bit surprised at how random the question

"Did you or did you not trick Thor into a dress" Kellie asked him if he was a bit slow.

"Yes I did...why?" he asked a bit freaked out at kellie's question.

"because I wanted to know and talk to a fellow prankster of course" Kellie yelled happily

As they went on to talk about pranks they had both done Loki's eyes bled back to green and Bruce felt a shiver go up his spine warning him about the futer doom he pittied Nicky he really did he didn't notice he had called the man by Kellie's nickname nor did he really care...

hay people if you didn't already know chapter seven is new so go have a look and anyone with prank Ideas please tell me or any references I could make they could be from a film book anime any thing just not naruto... just review it would be a big help I am not sure if this is really accurate but I tried copping the scene from the film soooo. please review ill try to hurry the chapters along and all that so

Peace out

Cat (meow)


	9. Omake and Pairings?

hay guy's sorry this ain't a real chapter but an Omake cause I still haven't wrote the next chapter yet... but I felt like writing this. anyway someone asked this is an Loki/fm harry( Kellie) story I need other pairings whilst I am at it I am not against yaoi so I don't mind writing any pairings you like even if it is boy/boy or girl /girl you can have anyone you like hell you could put snape with Nicky if you like. And for you guy's who don't like parings I don't mind if you stop reading I not going to write anything but a hug or a kiss maybe cause I am no good at things like that I may imply it though.. I will give everyone a warning though.

* * *

Kellie was not in a good mood she had just woken up from a weird ass dream about some white midget with a massive nose wearing some kind of frilly smock proclaim that he was the best.

THEN go on a 5 HOUR rant about his "awesomeness" to say she was amused was to say Voldemort was having a gay relationship with a male version of her*.

~IN ANOTHER DIMENSION ~

One harry potter just sat up and sneezed " are you okay baby" a concerned tom riddle asked sitting up the bed covers pooling around his very naked torso. "Yeah I am all right I think someone was talking about me though..." harry murmed a bit freaked out thinking it was that fangirl freak Ginny Weasley. Tom looking a bit annoyed said (read yelled) "someone go kill that Weasley chit" all that could be heard was a thump of one of the nameless death eaters doing as they were told. "Now that's over with come to bed baby" he purred seductively ...*

~ BACK IN MY DIMENSION~

Anyway Kellie potter was no awake and really bored at... she turned to look at the clock four in the f###### morning if she ever finds out just who that white midget is he is soooo going on the To kill list right under the one who invented tumbler... (Somewhere Excalibur sneezes) Now that she's awake she decided to go bother Loki. She walked down the still white corridors to Loki's cell to see him still awake weirdly. "soooo what you doing up at this hour in the morning oh wonderful pranking king" Loki who had just noticed her presence jumped his eyes going from electric blue to deep green something Kellie noticed and filed away for later use. "I have no idea I could ask you the same question oh lady of mischief" Loki drawled in that kinda cute accent Kellie admitted 'no bad Kellie don't think like that' amusedly.

" well" she stated putting on a thinking face (which made her look really cute Loki thought to himself) " Some white midget who I will kill invaded my dreams and went on about how great he was and woke me up you?" Loki shrugged "nothing much just some creepy guy telling me to kill everyone the normal" she looked at him like he just grew another head. " sorry to tell you this but that ain't a normal dream to have at al..." she trailed of noticing the time just turning six o clock "got to go back to bed before Nicky wakes up and finds me out of bed again..." Loki nodded "alright adios amigo" Kellie lifted her eyebrow "Spanish? Oh well hasta luego" all she got was a quick "si" before she left thoughts running though her head mostly prank plots but it did send her to sleep.

* * *

1st * she knows all about voldemort and how her parents died

and the 2nd * I am not going to write anything over 12 so If you want to go ahead PM me if you do but otherwise I am not going to write stuff like that

oh and I can actually write and speak spanish incase you though I had just google translated it

Hola me llamo cat vivo en Netley y portsmouth me nacional ingles not sure If I spelt that write but anyway hope you enjoyed ADIOS!

ok guy's please review and all that stuff bye

cat peace out


	10. Bad Things to Hear on an Airplane

**Kellie was having a nice morning she had got a cup of nice coffee and Nicky had yet to show his face a massive plus but without Nicky Captain Blondie or Tights to annoy and or bug she was bored.**

**something that had made her friends run away when she had announced it last time whist screaming something about how god had forsaken them? Weird or what.**

**So she decided to go see what Tony (Earned her respect) and Bruce were up to hopefully it was more entertaining then scaring the agents in the control room by randomly jumping and screaming in their ears It was just luck she hadn't been shot yet...and good reflexes .**

**She got to the lab just in time to see Tony zap Bruce... "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing Tony" she exclaimed in fake shock Tony not fazed at all just turned to her and lifted his eyebrow "oh yeah I love things like that" Bruce had gone fire truck red at the conversation.**

**"Anyway what you up to scaring the agents have gotten boring" she asked jumping from one foot to another**

**Bruce shrugged glad to have a distraction "Not much just cross referencing the data to get the location of the cube"**

**Getting bored of the sciency talk already Kellie decided to play a game "hay what are the worst thing to hear _on an Airplane Intercom"_**

**_Tony pretended to think "How about this, this is your captain speaking and I don't feel that life is worth living anymore" _**

**_Bruce nodded laughing a bit "Or we're cruising at an altitude of... Ah hell I don't know"_**

**_Kellie and tony fell of the spinney chairs they were on from laughing_**

**_ "What about, this is your captain speaking: I'm depressed, suicidal, and I'm taking you all with me. By the way, I've already killed the co-captain" Kellie yelled doing her best airline voice _**

**_Bruce was full on laughing at this point so was Tony now that she thought about it _**

**" This one it good, _Dammit, Steve! You're the father of my baby! You know what? I'm- AAAAHHH! OH GOD, I'M HAVING THE BABY! DAMN YOU, STEVE! IF I'M GONNA HAVE THIS BABY NOW, YOU'RE GONNA FEEL THIS PAIN WITH ME! Oh shit... is the intercom actually on?" _**

**_Kellie couldn't keep the laughter in at the way Bruce made his voice high pitch to match a pregnant women's voice. Just as tony was going to say another on Captain Blondie Tights AND Nicky walked in. _**

**_"JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Nicky yelled when he saw us all practically on the floor in laughter _**

**_" Playing a-a-a g-game" I just managed to gasp out whilst trying to get my breath back _**

**_Nicky just glared at us "well get back to work we need to find that cube before Loki little min..." _"Hold that thought, I need to do something" Kellie interrupted.**

**walking over and staring at a the blank wall "yup, a lot more interesting" she exclaimed childishly which sent Tony and Bruce back into fits of manly yes manly giggles not that they would ever admit to giggling...**

**Well Tony might for the shits and giggles but you never know with him. She also saw Tights laughing silently in the corner.**

**"Miss Potter I will kick you of this project before you can say what" Nick threatened**

**I turned to Tony and Bruce who were trying to laugh at my obviously fake expression of fear**

**" Oh no the Cyclops is going to send me away when he practically kidnapped me oh what to do what to do"**

**She said the sarcasm dripping words was so thick words that even Tights heard it!**

**Nicky face went bright red "NOW YOU HEAR ME..." Kellie interrupted again taking great enjoyment out of it "**

**"Numquam dicere 'mordebit mihi ad aliquem lamia"**

**Which confused everyone but before anyone could ask what it meant the room had a sudden jolt throwing us all around the room and In Bruce's and Natasha's ( she had snuck in whilst Kellie was fighting with the Cyclops) case the room under us.**

* * *

**hay guy's if anyone can tell me what ****"Numquam dicere 'mordebit mihi ad aliquem lamia" means you get and virtual cookie and a cuddly loki! anyway you know the drill review with any ideas you have got any at all even if its a quote you find funny chances are someone else will find them funny as well and it is always a good laugh reading new quotes. I love everyones comments and that so many people are favoriting my story it almost made me cry in happiness when I saw how many of you guy's liked my story so bye see you next time**

******Blessed be **

******cat**


	11. controlled?

Kellie's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Tony and Captain Blondie running out the room Nicky and Tights in hot pursuit.

She couldn't see Bruce or Natasha but hoped they were ok when she finally got up she ran to her Room to grab her equipment.

She secured her gun to her hip and threw her bag of arrows over her back carefully whilst grabbing her bow and wand.

Running up the nearest Agent (the one she had threatened oh the Irony) "what's going on" she asked a state of urgency in her voice.

The man turned to her and in a rushed voice explained looking a bit panicked

"Loki's little minions are her they blew out one engine but Ironman and Captain America went to sort that out I also saw Hawkeye run past but Black widow went after him"

Kellie nodded "so take out anyone that's not one of ours then" he gave her a curt nod before running off to gods knows where.

The next ten minutes for Kellie were spent knocking out the guy's that attacked her until she got to Loki's cell.

She heard shouting coming from inside the room sounding a lot like Phil she kicked the door the open in time to se Loki's clone vanish and for her to apperate and swap places with Phil.

Pain thats all Kellie felt as Loki plunged his staff into her stomach it wasn't that Loki (who she saw as a good friend) had stabbed her it was the fact she may never have kids that made her cry out as the pain had be numbed by her magic which would soon star to heal her.

Loki froze in shock he had just stabbed his friend his only friend cried out in pain because of him fear suddenly consumed him his friend was in pain and bleeding out on the floor quickly got to his knees and started to heal her.

To his amazement her magic (something he did not know she had) started to heal her alongside him just as he finished Phil came to his senses and blasted him through the hole his brother made.

His eyes going from the beautiful green his eyes had turned when he saw Kellie to the Icy blue which was scarily like Clints...

Kellie's eyes fluttered open again to the sight of a worried Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Captain Blondie and Tights "urg I am making a habit out 'this ain't I"

Tony cracked a smile "yeah can you tell us what happened? Phil said he saw Loki stab you but I checked you have no visible injury" he looked quite confused...so did everyone else for that matter.

She sighed "yeah he did quick question Tights what colour our Loki's eyes" she drawled he looked a bit annoyed at the question...or the nickname but answered anyway.

"Green like yours why..." he trailed of Kellie shrugged nonchalantly "oh you know figures he's being controlled his eyes are a bright Icy blue by the way" Bruce cursed handing over twenty dollars at the confused looks I explained.

"I bet controlled he bet threatened" she told them a smug smile on her lips "anyway he healed me right after"

Clint looked worried "my eyes went Icy blue after the Tesseract was controlling me that means he's is being controlled by the same person as me right?"

Tights looked happy "I knew my brother was not that cruel" he shouted loudly Kellie looked at him like he was having a gay relationship with one of his guards ( he was...) but before she could respond Bruce beat her to it.

"That means that our real enemy is powerful enough to control a God not just any God but a Trickster God" he explained causing the mood in the room to drop.

Captain Blondie ( who is now going to be called CB) trying to lighten the mood piped up " how much you bet it's the one in charge of the army" Kellie laughed "Ill take you up on that bet" she could see Bruce face palm while Tony fell of his chair when suddenly he sat up.

"SHIT MY TOWER"

* * *

hi guys thanks to...

FabFiction15 who made my day with there comment

Purple 'N' Blue Wings who got a virtual cookie

Aranel Elensar who got a virtual cookie

Slytherin Studios who got a virtual cookie

Regna of the forest who got a virtual cookie

Fairy Princess Yuugi who got a virtual cookie

Aim1107 who got a virtual cookie

Koyo Takara Kitsune who got a virtual cookie

ultima-owner who got a virtual cookie

Celestial Slytherin-Black who while didn't get the right answer gets a virtual cookie cause well she wanted one...

vdwade23 who got a virtual cookie

anyway thanks all these guys got it right it is never tell a vampire to bite me ... in latin

anyway please review with any Ideas you may have and some couples please please PLEASE i need Ideas so thank you and goodnight

peace out

cat


	12. Battle of New York and Loki free at last

The helicarrier was in a state of panic as the Avengers ran around like headless chickens searching for their weapons or in Tights case summoning it back (Kellie had summoned her things as well) and gearing up( Bruce put on a new shirt…).

Tony had flown on ahead as soon as his suit was flyable to talk to Loki and to get another suit as his needed a lot of work.

Kellie had just finished when Bruce and Clint came to get her as they had secured a ship through uncertain means (CB had just stepped on…)

On the way to New York (an hour flight) Kellie had gotten bored and decided to start a quote war with Bruce so not telling him started to say random quotes until Bruce got it.

"Okay what about this one big guy when angry count four; when very angry, swear" Clint had would have fallen of his chair had he not been strapped in at the look on Bruce's face.

Bruce looked at her for a moment before replying "I always take life with a grain of salt, …plus a slice of lemon, …and a shot of tequila" Kellie had to give it to Bruce that one was rather funny.

"Good one but this one is better…The trouble with heart disease is that the first symptom is often hard to deal with – sudden death" Bruce just cracked a smile "School is hell with florescent lighting".

Kellie almost laughed at that one but knew if she did Bruce would win and she was a very competitive person.

"Heaven doesn't want me and hells afraid I'll take over" Natasha Clint and CB were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

But so far Bruce and Kellie had yet to laugh as they were in the prank war it was only when Tights stated rather loudly that he did not get it did they laugh.

When they finally got to New York they were treated to the sight of Tony being thrown (hard) out of the window and only just saving himself.

Then to go straight towards the oncoming army "stark we are in coming north east" Natasha stated going in to battle mode along with everyone else.

"What did you stop for drive through swing up park I'll lay them out for you" the note of panic in Tony's voice scared her a little bit just enough not to laugh at his comment.

Tony banked to the left with the predator wannabes following his every move Tights had somehow managed to get off the ship without us noticing and was fighting Loki in a way to distract him.

Natasha powered up the guns in a futile attempt at shooting the Chitauri down she did manage to get a few before being made to fly up to avoid the building.

Clint attempted to gain control of the ship just managing to crash into the ground Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Kellie got out quickly

Tony speed down the street the Chitauri leviathan following closely, barrelling down the street like a train that keeps building and building its intensity.

Bruce (who had just appeared) looked behind him to see the oncoming threat.

CB looked at him seriously Bruce started to walk towards the monster to Kellie's horror.

"Hay Bruce Now might be a really good time for you to get angry" CB stated the in a way that everyone could hear the worry in his tone.

Bruce turned and smiled at everyone sadly something Kellie was going to change after this was over "that's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry".

Bruce's body started to swell and stretch and harden until he was a dark green colour and only wearing purple shorts that she was sure he was not wearing.

Hulk took one look at the monster and punched it so hard in the nose that it flips over.

Tony, in mid-flight Kellie noticed, extended his arm out and a rocket launcher comes out, ready to shoot he fires hitting a soft spot.

The large creature is blown completely away with pieces of its armor falling down to the pavement. CB raised his shield whilst Natasha and Clint dove behind a car and Kellie throwed up a shield she swore she heard someone say show off

The Chitauri army just watched in horror as a group of unique humans destroyed one of their strongest weapons.

Loki watched as the very people he mocked defeated a beast he would have trouble with.

When he saw Kellie the only person he had cared for in a non family way in a long time almost meet her end his eyes went green as he shook himself out of Thanos control.

Swearing revenge for daring to control him he started to mess up the Chitauri's army discreetly of course he was a trickster and after all chaos is a great thing to watch.

Out of the portal which Kellie had just noticed thousands of Chitauri warriors flew out making her jump a bit?

The others looked up seeing that she had and wanting to know what made her curse so much.

Seeing the portal spamming out more Chitauri's caused all of them to swear in various languages much to her amusement though she did not know Hulk could swear.

(Or in Japanese to her shock he said some nasty stuff that she burnt to memory just in case)

It was Natasha that broke us out of our shock and swearing fits "Guys" she asked shakily.

Tony seeing her distress yelled a "Call it, Cap" to a shocked CB he got out of it quickly and started to give out orders like a pro

"Alright, listens up, until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton Potter, I want you guy's on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash". Clint turned to Tony "wanna give me a lift?" Tony looked at him for a second "Right. Better clench up, what about you Kellie?" she shook her head "I'll get there don't worry" he nodded grabbing Cling and flying him to the nearest roof.

CB continued as if no one interrupted him "Thor, you've gotta try and bottle neck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up. (Thor flied of; CB turned to Natasha)You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk... Smash".

Hulk hearing this gave a rather frightening smile and jumped of destroying loads of Chitauri soldiers while he was at it.

Thor grabbed onto the tower and raised Mjolnir letting out a massive amount of soldiers laughing whilst he did it.

Clint and Kellie were letting arrow after arrow fly from their bows in an attempt to get the most kills (they were yelling out number while they did it...)

Clint shot an arrow backward not even looking causing Kellie to squawk "show of" was yelled while she shot three arrows at the same time making Clint shake his head in amusement "hypocrite" he yelled back in good humour

Kellie saw a group of Chitauri on Tony's tail "Hay tony You got a lot of strings sticking to your tail" she warned concern showing in her voice at the man she had come to see as a brother.

"Just try and keep them off the streets" he replied causing her to frown in concern.

Clint seeing her distress decided to give him some advice "well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner" he told Tony with humour in is voice at the Chitauri's apparent weakness.

Tony nodded"I will roger that oh and Kellie don't worry I'll be fine" he added in a afterthought causing her to laugh in to the mike.

Tony then starts to swerve round the tight corners flying past Clint and Kellie giving them a shot at getting some more kills and then going on a complicated series of dives and spins successfully getting them off of his tail.

"Nice call what else you got?" Kellie could hear the smirk in his tone so could Clint it seemed

"Well, Thor's taking on a squadron downtown 6th" he said happy to give him a reason to go away.

." And he didn't invite me?" Tony replied Fake hurt dripping from his tone causing Kelli and Clint to roll their eyes.

Meanwhile Natasha, using a energy rifle she had taken off an Chitauri soldier earlier, is taken off her feet by yet another Chitauri soldier.

She tiredly takes it down by cutting its throat. She grabbed her stolen energy rifle, and turns back to attack. CB stands there, holding his SHIELD and taking down any soldier him that comes near faring better than Natasha but not by a lot.

Natasha slumped down, tired but still fighting "Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

CB nodded in agreement "Our biggest guns couldn't touch it though" he added helpfully.

Natasha stops to think for a second "Well, maybe it's not about guns" she gestures to a passing flying chariot.

CB looked at her for a second "You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride" he yelled over the fighting.

Natasha looked up before backing away slightly "I got a ride; I could use a lift though."

CB nodded though he looked at her like she had lost her but he did lift is shield at an angel so she could use it like a spring board.

CB looked at her "Are you sure about this?" Natasha looked up again and replied shakily "Yeah. It's gonna be fun" she said more to herself then CB.

Natasha ran towards CB taking a running jump jumps on to a upturned car then on to CB shield before pushing herself up with some help from CB and grabs on to a flying chariot.

She than climbs adored cutting the turret shooters connection to it before jumping onto the driver and sticks her small knives into the drivers nervous system.

She gets him to BANK over a building almost hitting it Tony seeing her having some trouble fly's over shooting anything following her while Clint and Kellie shoot various arrows and spells trying to making sure that know else follows her.

CB, who is still fighting of any Chitauri soldiers on the ground, uses a energy beam Tony shot at his shield to take down nearby Chitauri From above them, Clint and Kellie sends down any remaining arrows they have.

Kellie manages to send a nasty spell across the street, taking down a Chitauri rider following Tony.

While that is going on Tights and Hulk fight on the top of a Chitauri leviathan, tearing it apart in the process while fighting and destroying Soldiers.

Hulk brakes off a part of the armor and slams it down on the spin of the leviathan Tights summoning all his strength raises his hammer drawing lightning towards it from all sides, and brings it down causing the leviathan to crash into a museum dead much to Kellie's amusement.

Tights and Hulk stand on the back of the Chitauri leviathan after bringing it down admiring their good work.

Hulk punches Tights with his enormous hand causing Tights to go flying sideways whilst he smirked.

Selvig wakes up from Loki cough Thanos cough mind control and looks around, confused at where he is.

He looks up at the sky, amazed at the portal but pales seeing the creatures coming out of it and starts to work on closing it.

Meanwhile Clint and Kellie had run out of arrows and were shooting at the incoming Chitauri soldiers with a couple of sniper rifles Kellie summoned from somewhere...

Natasha managed to get to the right roof after grabbing the sceptre that Loki had left on the side after smiling at her winking shocking her until she saw the colour of his eyes green bright green.

"Hay guy's Loki is on our side I repeat Loki is on our side" she shouted over the com link causing a few cheers and a sarcastic comment from the one and only Tony stark.

Natasha walked towards the portal when Kellie appeared next to her with a small pop "thought you could do with a hand" was her only explanation Natasha nodded thankfully before pushing Selvig out the way and jamming the sceptre in it making it close to abruptly that it killed all of the Chitauri luckily and it had nothing to do with a certain witch sending a spell through before it closed not at all.

"so anyone up for shawarma I want to try it" with that random comment from Tony Kellie finally lost it falling to the ground laughing not hearing CB's comment of finding Loki or seeing a tall male figure coming toward her she didn't even stopping when said figure leaned down picking her up and pulling her towards himself.

* * *

hay guy's sorry for such a late chapter but this one was really hard to write but it is the longest chapter I have ever wrote so yay so please review with what you think and any parings would be really helpful they can be anything bruce/tony natasha/pepper you name it and ill try to write it just know wired parings like Tony/snape as that would be wired and I have an Idea for him also good or bad Snape/malfoy/weasley/granger it will be a anti Ron though as he is such a jelous prat in the books and a really bad friend abandoning harry not once but TWICE! any way Ideas would be really helpful


	13. Kellie's Aunt is DEATH! WTF

Kellie was not a happy girl after her slightly (read very) hysterical laughing fit she had fallen asleep in the arms of a very warm...soft...human pillow even though she did not know whose arms she had fallen asleep in( she was betting on Tony or Bruce) she was comfortable.

Until a males voice she recognised as Tony shook her out of her very random dream of being eaten by cupcakes...

"WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY BABY SISTER" now if Kellie had been fully awake she may have found that sentence nice has he had stated quite clearly that he thought of her as a little sister.

But as she was tired moody and a little worried for her family and friends she just found his loud voice annoying.

"Being a nice pillow now shut up" and with that she snuggled deeper into the strangers warm inviting arms.

A rich warm laugh woke her up completely as she just recognised it not that she knew their name only that they weren't an enemy

"As nice as it is to have you in my arms I would rather not get shot and beaten up by overprotective brothers...and sister queen of pranks"

Loki that's who it was the only reason she recognized him due to her sleep muddled mind was the fact he had called 'queen of pranks' only he called her that.

Well Bruce called her evil prank mistress from hell then helped her prank Nicky... but that doesn't matter.

She sat up to see she was currently on Loki's lap while Bruce (who was still hulked out), Tony (still in his suit pointing his gun at Loki's face...), Clint (who looked rather relaxed), Natasha (who was sharpening her knife's while looking in Loki's direction), Thor (earned her respect acting normally if glaring a bit in our direction she couldn't tell who at) and Steve (earned her respect as well was looking confused).

She decided that she was comfortable in the position she was in didn't get up but leaned back letting Loki put his arms around her waist seeing this everyone calmed down and sat in the chairs dotted around the room (they were in Tony's living room.

Tony sat on the love seat with a now human Bruce Natasha was lounging on a big comfy looking chair with her legs up in the air slightly while Clint Steve and Thor were sat on the sofa together.

"Soooo um you're not being controlled any more reindeer games?

Came the kinda awkward question that was most likely ment to break the silence he asked just as Kellie was going to yell something random and most likely from an anime she had read...

Kellie felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled a warm sound that made Kellie swear she was going to make him do often and laugh while making Bruce happy of course.

"Yes seeing Kellie almost get hurt managed to help me brake the enchantment completely getting me out from under Thanos rule" Kellie suddenly remembered hearing that name somewhere but where...

"Oh you don't mean that dick that has been after aunty death for a while does you?" dread coloured her tone.

She had met the man when she had went to visit her Aunts realm (with Aunt Petunia's permission of course) last year and he had taken quite a shine to her calling her the mistress of death and then proclaiming his love for her.

Needless to say she had rejected him and ran away hoping he would forget about her, but apparently he hadn't if the letter from her Aunt had been any indication.

Bruce had turned to her so that his back was brushing Tony's chest looking confused "you know him?"

She nodded sadly "yeah he took quite a liking to me when he met me in my Aunts realm but I rejected his marriage proposal he still hasn't got that I don't like him!"

When she said about Thanos liking her Loki went very hard and tense but soon relaxed when she said she rejected his marriage proposal.

"Wait wait wait did you say that your Aunt is death" came the incredulous question from Tony looking a bit pale.

She nodded thoughtfully "yeah I have no Idea how we came to be related though my other Aunt the one I live with Is a seer someone who can tell the future just told me one morning that my Aunty Death was here to meet me..."

Steve looked at her for a moment "and you never questioned it..." she shook her head "nope I trust my family not to lie to me unlike a certain headmaster"

Loki hummed a bit "that would explain his rambling about a mistress of death and making her his..." he suddenly held her closer to his body and whispered one word into her ear one word that would change all of Dumbledore plans that he had for the next school year where he was determined to get his pawn back just one word...

* * *

hi guys thanks for the comment and I am really sorry if my last chapter was a bit rushed I am really bad at fight scenes and I wanted to get onto hogwarts and some Loki/Kellie action there is a bit in this one not much but a bit I have got a few pairings but some more would be great also your opinion would be great currently I have got Thor / Sirius and Bruce / tony and Lupin / Clint and Tonks / pepper and Hermione / Natasha and luna / captain by serryblack1 but more would be great and good twins but bad weasleys and granger so what do you think? anyway review and leave any comment down in the box with Ideas quotes you like or even if you want me to mention something in my story

peace out cat

ps I really had a dream like that... but I was being eaten by the cupcake of doom...


End file.
